1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The demand for measuring or sensing biometric information is increasing. Biometric information may be measured or sensed using separate devices, one device for irradiating light onto a human body and another device for collecting light reflected from or transmitted in the human body.